


We're all going to die tonight (So let's paint the sky bright)

by FleetLicks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: At least become best friends, Chan & Changbin & Woojin are alphas, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Felix is a feisty omega, Hyunjin is a beta who likes to pretend to be an alpha, Jisung is the beta who should have been an alpha tho, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Jisung, fuck the idea that omegas are weak, he's a sassy omega, mating cycles but later on, the omega verse no one needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetLicks/pseuds/FleetLicks
Summary: What was an omega to do when suddenly he had a group of wolves telling him he was a part of their pack? After years of wandering the empty streets in hopes of not being caught?Do not roll over and give in easily.





	1. Sometimes it snows in April

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is like an apocalyptic A/B/O verse? Where only the wolves survived the virus, all regular humans died and the wolves that did become affected by the virus became rogue? Hope this makes sense to everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was an omega to do when suddenly he had a group of wolves telling him he was a part of their pack? After years of wandering the empty streets in hopes of not being caught?
> 
> Do not roll over and give in easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is like an apocalyptic A/B/O verse? Where only the wolves survived the virus, all regular humans died and the wolves that did become affected by the virus became rogue? Hope this makes sense to everyone.

Olives and dry crackers, that’s all the boy had with him as he hid behind a tattered wall, making sure that his body was out of sight, trying to be as silent as possible. He could hear the distant ripping of flesh and a pained scream as he pressed the back of his head into the wall, willing down the wince that was threatening to spill out.

 

                With shaking fingers, the boy opened up the tin that was holding the crackers, pressing one into his lips, barely being able to swallow down the bite without any water.

 

                He peeked from out of the wall as he pulled the tin of crackers back into his worn out and falling apart backpack, seeing only the deserted street in front of him, the cement cracked in some places and pink washed out spots covering up the sidewalk, making him shudder.

 

                He could conclude from the position of the sun and the shadows that he had a few hours tops before dark consumed him again, making him have no other option but to move as fast as he could through the streets again.

 

                The glow of the sun had dimmed down and Felix crouched down to be able to hide behind the stray benches and bushes without leaves.

 

                He had to fight back the pheromones of fear that were threatening to escape his body, threatening to alert anyone in a two mile radius that an omega, and an unmated one at that, was in the streets, alone and so easy to attack.

 

                With heightened senses he could hear snarling far away from him, if he made a mad dash maybe he’d be able to make it to the abandoned market, maybe it hasn’t been raided fully. All he needs is some food supplies and water to survive until he reaches the other part of the town.

 

                The hair on the back of his head stood up as he could hear the snarling coming closer to him, prompting him to fly up and bolt down the street, his fight or flight instinct telling him that if he doesn’t run he was going to either be captured or killed the moment one of them saw him.

 

                His right hand gripped onto his side, just above his hipbone, pressing into the flesh, hoping to make the bleeding stop for at least a few minutes, at least until he’ll be somewhere inside and they won’t be able to smell him anymore.

 

                He almost let out a loud yelp of joy as he reached the market, skidding to a sudden stop and slipping inside, using up almost all of his left strength to slide the once automatic doors shut.

 

                With panicked eyes, the boy glanced around the place, quickly bolting to the huge cardboards leaned up against the wall next to the doors.

 

                At least one thing went the way he planned. If he was lucky he was going to be able to camp out in the market at least until they passed by.

 

                “Let’s see what we have in here.” The boy rose to his feet slowly, wincing at the sting right above his hipbone. If he was even luckier there was going to be at least some rubbing alcohol in the market so that he would at least clean the wound out.

 

                Slowly, Felix made his way down the aisles, noticing that there were still some food he could take with him. Mostly crackers and canned goods that were meant to last for long. He winced in pity as he noticed all the bread covered in mold, his mouth still watering at the thought of eating anything that was close to bread.

 

                The boy could feel a bile rising in his throat as he loaded the canned food and more crackers into his backpack. What he would give to be able to eat a warm and home cooked meal. The last time he ate something with meat was almost a year ago, when he was still staying with the old woman who took him in when he limped up her driveway, searching for a hideaway for the night.

 

                If only he would have come back quicker, maybe he would still have a permanent place where to stay, maybe he wouldn’t have to change his sleeping place every few nights.

 

                The boy let out a small whimper as he cursed out his nature.

 

                “Useless omega. If you didn’t smell so strongly maybe they wouldn’t be after you,” Felix cursed himself out loudly this time, his whimpers fleeting through the otherwise empty market. His fingers curled up into his matted hair, tugging at the locks, making him hiss in pain. He managed to rip out a few strands as he tugged a little bit too hard, a silent scream leaving his parted lips.

 

                Felix stumbled to the aisle that had bottled water, hoping that there was still something left, his water resources already gone and his throat closing up on him, making him gasp painfully.

 

                Tears clung onto his eyelashes as he fell to his knees, his palms pressed up against the hard and grimy ground, his eyes counting up eight bottles of water, his heart slamming against his ribcage painfully.

 

                A sob of relief left the boy’s parted and chapped lips, trembling arms reaching up to grasp onto one of the water bottles, the plastic falling to the ground loudly as his fingers trembled a little too harshly, not being able to grasp it.

 

                The boy had enough strength to gather the bottles up in his arms, crawling back to his backpack, his feet sliding against the ground painfully.

 

                Blacks and browns covered up the backs of his hands and arms, the dirt mixing up with the bruises that hadn’t started fading yet.

 

                Felix could barely hold in the yelp of joy as he managed to uncap the bottle and press the neck of it to his lips, wetting his tongue for a few seconds too long before he hungrily gulped some of the water down, being careful not to drink too much.

 

                If he was lucky he was going to have to portion the water and food up for about a week, that’s if he is lucky and the other markets weren’t going to be completely raided too.

 

                The water slid down his throat painfully, scratching at the raw flesh, making the boy flinch away in discomfort, cradling the backpack in his arms as the footsteps rounded outside of the market once again.

 

                His sensitive ears picked up two pairs of boots hitting the pavement harshly, making him cover into himself in fear. His fingers clenched onto the water bottle he was still holding as his eyes widened in surprise and horror.

 

                He could hear a third pair of lighter footsteps, definitely not one of the alphas that have been chasing him for the last three days.

 

                His heart sank to the pits of his stomach as he crawled backwards, his back pressing into one of the shelves in the aisle behind him. The annoying scratching of the cardboards being moved to the side made his stomach clench up, twisting painfully.

 

                The boy had to cover his mouth up with his small hand, pressing into his lips in order to kill the sounds that were threatening to spill out, his skin buzzing from all the adrenaline and fear that was sizzling up all around him.

 

                “I don’t remember covering up the entrance last time?” A melodious voice filled up the space, making Felix snap his head to the side, thankful that the empty boxes were big enough to cover him up as he curled into himself.

 

                “Hey, Chan, I think someone’s in here?” The freckled boy let out an inaudible whine as he pressed his arms tighter around his backpack, his thoughts running a mile a second, praying for the other to walk deeper in the store so that he at least had enough time to bolt out and have at least the smallest fighting chance to survive.

 

                “Okay, someone definitely was in here. Everything we left to come back and take is gone.” Felix could hear a low voice cursing from his right, probably about twenty feet away from him, making him gulp audibly this time, his eyes wide with terror and tears already streaming down his cheeks.

 

                “Who the hell is in here?” With a trembling body the boy crawled closer to the exit of the market, keeping an eye on the space around him so that no one would see him. He could only see the back of one of the men, and he couldn’t be taller than him, but he was definitely built like an alpha and that thought alone made the boy shiver in fear.

 

                “I can smell blood and it’s fresh.” Felix scrambled up to his legs, clutching the backpack to his side as he begged for his muscles not to give up on him. The ache in his thighs made his insides burn as he pushed himself closer to the exit, panicked shouting following right behind him as two pairs of feet stumbled after him.

 

                He could feel his heart leaping in joy as he was right in front of the entrance of the shop, only to let out a blood curling scream as a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, his elbow automatically driving into the stomach of his captor.

 

                He could only hiss in defense as the man tightened his hold onto his neck, his skin burning at the unpleasant touch.

 

                Felix trashed in the other’s hold as he heard a low growling coming from his right side, frozen in his place at the way his omega was begging to succumb.

 

                “A stray omega?” He could feel a nose pressing up into the side of his neck, sniffing at his flesh, his fingers digging into the arm of the man who now had his whole arm around his neck, holding him in a chokehold.

 

                His chest heaved up and down as his lungs tried to take in as much air as he could, his windpipes being blocked by sheer force.

 

                Right before Felix’s eyes rolled into the back of his head he heard the unmistakable growl of an alpha and a beta arguing.

 

                “We are not leaving an omega alone in here!”

 

                “Changbin stop choking the kid!”

 

                The last thing he felt before being knocked out was a nose pressed right under his ear before he felt nothing only darkness and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me make Felix into the typical omega at some point? But the idea is to make him feisty and able to stand up for himself later on, at least when he gets back his strength.


	2. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up in a warm bed and too many wolves around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy me having a mental breakdown at midnight and writing this because why not?

                The sun seeped through the boy’s tightly shut eyelids, making his groan in displeasure and turn around to burry his face into the soft material of the sheets underneath him.

 

                His fingers curled into the pillow that smelt very much like lavender and something close to peaches mixed in, making him burry his nose into the material, breathing in the sweet scent until his back muscles tensed up and his knees pressed up against his chest.

 

                _Wait, a pillow? Sheets?_

The boy’s eyes flew open as his heart slammed against his ribcage, dread and terror filling up every inch of his body, flowing through his veins, making him whimper pathetically.

 

                He was not dead, but he probably would have been better off being dead at this point.

 

                If the wolves managed to drag him back to their poor excuse of a home then he was as good as dead. He had escaped that hellish house less than a week ago, and now he was back again and probably with a group of pissed off Alphas about to rip his head off.

 

                The boy’s panicked eyes flew all over the room, confusion glazing his brains as he took in the room around him, the curtains that were drawn back, the simple yet still in good shape chest of drawers with a worn out yet soft looking armchair next to the window, a lone bedtable on the right of the bed he was still laying on.

 

                His hands flew all over the sheets, the soft cotton making his sigh, almost letting out a sob as he heard murmuring behind the closed doors.

 

                His nose crinkled up as the mixed smells of wolves attacked him. He could easily distinguish three alphas, four betas, and was that an omega?

 

                Felix’s eyes widened comically, the boy scrambling out of the bed as his nose only focused on the scent of the omega. There was no way he was with the group of wolves that have been hunting him after he ran away. They didn’t have an omega with them, neither did they have more than two betas.

 

                But it took him a second before he hissed at himself, his muscles aching as he moved across the room to press his ears against the tightly shut doors.

 

                They could have captured an omega while they were after him.

 

                But how likely was it that they found another lone omega? Most have been claimed by other packs even before the virus had broken out. And Felix shuddered at the thought that they had ripped an omega who had already belonged to someone away. Possibly away from their mate.

 

                The hushed whispers turned into a heated argument and Felix crashed onto the ground with a loud bang, his knees giving in from under him, his stomach turning and his body aching all over and too heavy to do anything else but to crawl backwards, towards the bed as the unmistakable sound of the handle of the doors being turned filled up the room.

 

                Felix could feel and smell his own fear rolling off of him as the doors slowly creaked open, his eyes following the movements of the boy standing closest to the entrance of the room.

 

                The boy was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than him, couldn’t be more than that, but he didn’t quite smell like an Alpha. He could feel his shoulders tensing up as the boy entered the room cautiously, raising his hands up as if he was trying to tell the other that he meant no harm. And the movement only made the omega let out a low hiss, pressing himself into the front of the bedframe.

 

                “I’m not here to hurt you omega, I’m only here because we heard that you woke up.” The boy, clearly a beta, stopped as he stood about three feet away from him, crouching down slowly as to not scare the other.

 

                “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” The freckled boy followed all of the other’s movements as he studied his face, the beta showing clear interest in him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and something close to interest and maybe even fascination.

 

                Felix flinched away and let out a cry as the beta’s face came closer to his, too afraid to do anything else but to cover into himself, thinking that the other was going to do something to him, was going to take advantage of him again like the others did.

 

                It seemed like the boy noticed the other’s panic right away, and it seemed like the other wolves had noticed it too because he could feel something close to calming pheromones seeping into the room from someone standing outside.

 

                The boy backed away from the terrified omega and worried his bottom lip in between his front teeth, brows still furrowed and nose crinkled up in what Felix would call an adorable scrunch if he hadn’t been so terrified.

 

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like this, I just haven’t met another omega except Innie in so long that I forgot others even existed.” Felix could feel something close to warmth and love flowing from the other as he talked about someone called Innie and his lips parted in a silent question.

 

                “Are you hungry?” The freckled boy had to fight back the blush that was threatening to take over him as his stomach grumbled loudly at the suggestion of possible food. He had been living on crackers for the last two weeks and a few beef jerkies here and there.

 

                “Of course you are hungry. Come on, let’s get you to the kitchen and you’ll meet the others.” Felix tried to shake his head at that, the world spinning around him for a few seconds as he was suddenly tugged upwards, his knees threatening to give in again.

 

                The beta caught him before he could hit the ground again, his ears picking up the sound of a relieved sigh from out side the room and something close to a growl from a little bit further away. He trashed against the beta for a few seconds before he could feel the calmness swallowing him up again, making him succumb into it.

 

                “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Seungmin.” The pretty beta looked down at him as he waited for an answer, the omega simply looking at him with an unreadable expression and one of his eyebrows raised.

 

                As he carried him into the kitchen, Seungmin didn’t move his eyes away from his face, still expecting an answer.

 

                “It would be good to know your name omega. Or do you want me to call you omega all the time?”

 

                A low growl traveled through the kitchen, making Felix let out a whimper and cover into the beta still holding him, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

 

                “Okay Chan, you can back down right now, no one’s gonna hurt anyone in here.” He could hear another growl and he let out a whine at that, not being used to having so many wolves around him without having to fight them back all the time.

 

                “You can let the omega down Seungmin.” The beta plopped the freckled boy onto one of the chairs, sitting himself down next to a boy with sharp features and cute dimples, The omega automatically feeling the other, knowing that he was one of his own. _So that was Innie?_

                “Want to tell us your name little omega?” Felix could only tilt his head the slightest bit as confusion filled his brains up, his eyes taking in the plate placed in front of him. It had a portion of simple vegetables, a few small pieces of meat and a bit of bread on it.

 

                His stomach let out a loud growl and this time the omega didn’t bother to look at anyone as his fingers grabbed onto the chopsticks, a little bit wobbly in the technique, not having used the utensils to eat for a few months now.

 

                He let out a low groan of pleasure as he took a bite of the meat, the food melting as it touched his tongue, making him close his eyes for the briefest second before a growl swam through the room again.

 

                “How long have you not eaten little omega?” The boy frowned a little bit at the pet name, swallowing down the food and fighting against the want to just shovel the food down his throat.

 

                The boy parted his lips so say something but he was shot down by another boy, another beta, who was smiling at him through chubby cheeks.

 

                “And by eating I mean a normal meal and not the crackers we found in your bag.” The freckled boy mustered up a weak glare at the other, his stomach clenching painfully at the thought of someone going through his belongings.

 

                “I, I th – think maybe a month? Little less?” His throat almost gave up on him as he tried to speak, having to clear it a few times during the short sentences. And he could hear someone wincing right next to him too, within seconds a glass of water being pressed into his lips, making him gulp the liquid down as his eyes flew up.

 

                All he could see were soft honey brown eyes and curly blond hair, his omega almost whining at him to touch the other, to run his fingers over his hair, to tug at the locks. To do anything just so he could feel him.

 

                Felix’s heartbeat picked up at the thoughts, the Alpha clearly getting the wrong idea as he backed away with a guilty and a little bit hurt expression, the half full glass of water left by the omega’s side.

 

                “We aren’t going to hurt you little omega, just want to make sure that you are okay.” Felix turned his head to the side to look at the one who spoke, clearly recognizing within seconds that the alpha had the same calming aura around him. He was the one who had tried to calm him down when he had met Seungmin.

 

                “I’m Woojin, sorry that we frightened you, those three idiots stumbled upon you in the market we raided last time and decided to take you with them when you passed out because Jisung protested against leaving an unprotected omega alone.”

 

                Felix squinted his eyes at the other, trying to listen to any lie being said, but he could only feel calmness surrounding him.

 

                “That and Bin hyung almost choked him out so we were responsible for him passing out.” Oh, so the chubby cheeked beta was Jisung? The one who he had heard before passing out?

 

                “I wouldn’t have had to if Chan didn’t freeze and let the omega run past him.” Felix heard something close to, _I’m sorry, he just smelled so pretty_ leave the lips of the curly haired boy and he shook his head. He must have heard him wrong again.

 

                Seungmin cleared his throat once again, turning to look at the omega.

 

                “So what’s your name?” Felix gulped down the last drops of water from the glass he was given and cleared his throat once again.

 

                “Felix.” He heard a few gasps around him, wincing because he knew it was because of his voice. Differently than most of the omegas, he had a low and kind of gritty tone, not the high pitched tones they usually had.

 

                He could feel someone moving closer to him on his right and instinctively, he used up his last strength to turn to the side and press the sharper end of the chopsticks against the boy’s neck in a warning.

 

                The tall boy spluttered in surprise, making Felix wince in response.

 

                “Well this is going to be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce the others in a more detailed way, I'm not even sure anymore where I am going with this.


	3. March to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting another omega sure as hell make Felix a little bit less careful and a little bit less cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short 1.6k update because why not? A bit of bonding between some members+Felix and the typical emotional rollercoaster? Enjoy the updates that were created because of my emotional constipation and meltdowns. Literally no edits and I want to cry.

Felix’s head span as he felt arms gripping onto his elbows, steadying him, not letting him crumble onto the ground once again. Those fingers burned into his flesh, making him whimper in discomfort, making the other whisper out an almost inaudible I’m sorry, as the hands left his body and he crumbled onto the ground, his legs too weak to keep him up.

  
“Minho what the hell!”

  
“I’m sorry! He whimpered and I thought I was hurting him!”

  
“Yeah well now he fell either way.” Felix could feel someone crouching down next to him, cautious fingers brushing against his palm to get his attention.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Felix had to take in huge breaths of air as he was sure that his heart was about to go into an overdrive. He hissed in surprise as the fingers pressed into his wrist, making the omega crawl backwards and into the wall behind him, pressing his back against the hard and cold surface.

  
“Don’t touch me.” He could barely recognize his own voice, almost cringing away as it broke in the middle of the sentence. He could feel eyes burning into him, trying to figure the stray omega out as his head spun and the world swam around him.

  
The boy’s stomach churned and turned in an unpleasant way, the food not sitting well.

  
“Hey hey. Calm down, we are not going to hurt you.”

  
“Bathroom?” Felix could barely whisper the word out with his palm pressed up against his mouth, muffling his voice out.

  
The one who had introduced himself as Woojin had pointed to the hallway on his right, whispering out a second door. And the omega mustered up all of the strength he had that was left in his body, pushing himself up and almost crawling to the pointed doors, his stomach upsetting him and his knees shaking too much to keep him stable.

  
The boy barely managed to rip the doors open, hunching over the sink as he emptied all the food he had eaten out of his stomach. He let out a pathetic whimper as a painful sob left his parted and chapped lips. His body ached too much and he hissed at the arms that were now holding him up, but he had no strength left to fight back.

  
He gasped out a low thank you as a glass of water was pressed into his lips, his head being tilted back the slightest bit for him to drink the liquid. He tried to wash out the foul taste left in his mouth, spitting the water out into the sink, apologizing silently for emptying his stomach out in the sink and not the toilet.

  
“It’s okay little omega, don’t worry about it too much.” Felix cringed at the pet name, his body curling up into himself as his head was once again filled up with the thoughts of the alphas that had been after him.

  
“How about we get you back into the bedroom?” The omega looked at the alpha, Changbin? cautiously, his eyes guarded as the other stepped a little bit closer to him, making Felix let out a hiss that was more frightened than threatening to the ears of the other wolves.

  
The alpha raised his arms up, a frown marring his features as he stopped moving, body freezing over in response to the distressed pheromones that were seeping from the omega.

  
“Would you be more comfortable if a beta helped you?” The freckled omega shook his head, making sure that he was as far away from the others as possible.

  
“Omega.” His voice trembled with the simple and single word he had said, he could hear feet shuffling against the tiled floor, a sweet scent of daisies and apples filling up his nose, making him remember the soft embrace of his mother when he was six and scrapped his knee, running to her to be comforted.

  
Soft fingers pressed up against his cheek, making him tilt his head to the side to look at the boy who was trying to comfort him as best as he could.

  
A soft smile was being directed at him, adorable dimples followed right after as the fox like boy crouched down in front of him, hand still pressed into his cheek softly.

  
“Felix hyung, let’s get you to bed, okay?” Felix simply stared at the boy, frozen for a few seconds, having to get used to the strange feel of another omega around him. The last time he had actually met another omega was back when he was still staying in the abandoned motel, a bit more than four months ago.

  
“You are my hyung, right?” The boy, Innie, was waiting patiently for his answer with a soft smile gracing his features while his eyes shone with unmistakable concern and adoration.

  
“I, I was born in 2000.” Felix had thought it was impossible for the other boy to smile even wider, but he had once again been mistaken. He could swear that he could feel sun against his skin as the other grinned at him in delight and joy.

  
“You are my hyung! I was born in 2001, but you are so pretty and cute I thought you might have been younger.” Felix knew he was blushing as his cheeks heated up, his arms twitching a bit in the want to cover himself up from the curious eyes peering at the two of them.

  
Jeongin wrapped his arms up around the other omega cautiously, whispering a soft is this okay? Into the other’s ear as he lifted him up with barely any effort.

  
Felix could only nod his head as he could feel his body relaxing into the omega’s hold, hearing clearly that the other wolves followed behind the two of them as they entered the bedroom he had woken up in before.

  
“Hyungs don’t crowd around him, he’s still freaked out.” Felix looked at the entrance of the room with eyes lidded with exhaustion as he was placed on the soft bed, the sheets brushing against his flushed skin softly, lulling him into a sense of calmness.

  
The other wolves except for Jeongin and a beta, definitely a beta, by the name of Jisung, stood further away, looking at him from the entrance of the room.

  
Jeongin’s right hand was buried in his hair, fingers running through his locks softly, while Jisung was kneeling by the side of the bed, peering at him with wide and curious eyes.

  
“Felix, you should sleep a bit more, and when you wake up maybe you should start eating something light.” Hyunjin turned to look at Woojin in confusion, his eyebrows raised up in a silent question as he parted his lips.

  
“But won’t he just puke out the food like he did just now?” A loud Hyunjin you are an idiot was met with a soft whine from the tall boy, making Changbin ruffle the wolf’s hair in affection.

  
“No, we just have to start with lighter food, he hadn’t eaten normally for so long that he probably can’t stomach everything at the same time.”

  
“Okay hyungs, you can leave now.” A low grumble of you brat left one of the alpha’s lips as the wolves filtered out of the room, Jisung staying in his spot still kneeling by the side of the bed that Felix was now curled up on.

  
Jeongin simply raised a questioning eyebrow at the beta, making the wolf raise an eyebrow back and tilt his head to the side as if he was challenging him.

  
“I’m worried and I want to make sure you will let him actually sleep.”

  
“Okay, but you stay on the ground, no going on the bed.” Jisung nodded his head in agreement enthusiastically as Jeongin pressed his right knee into the mattress while peering at Felix shyly and with caution.

  
“Is it okay is I stay on the bed with you?” And Felix would have been lying if he would have said that having other wolves while he slept in the same room as him didn’t freak him out. But the omega was looking at him with so much hope and the beta resembled a puppy waiting for a treat as he looked up at him.

  
The freckled boy could only nod his head before he was attacked with a handful of a warm and soft omega who was snuggling into him, purring almost inaudibly in content. His own omega sighed in bliss at the warmth that surrounded him, the calmness only another omega could give him making him lull himself into a slumber.

  
He could feel heat coming off from both of his sides, making him snuggle into the soft pillow, his nose being filled up with the scent of a forest after rain and something close to lemongrass. His nose twitched up as a breath tickled it, his heart jumping painfully as his eyes flew open in panic.

  
He was met with a sight that made him almost coo in adoration.

  
Jisung was curled up against his side, his nose buried into the mattress, making Felix question if he wasn’t suffocating himself while he slept. The boy had probably gotten onto the bed right when he fell asleep, and some why he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with the boy.

  
He cautiously turned his head and body to the side to look at the omega who was laying next to him, meeting curious and soft eyes peering right back at him.

  
“Jisung loves cuddling.” Felix nodded his head at that, his heart slamming against his ribs painfully as loud talking could be heard from outside of the room. He could feel Jeongin’s fingers pressing into his wrist, a nose being pressed into his cheek softly as if to comfort him as much as he could.

  
His eyes met the other’s for the second time, a sudden calmness rushing over his body.

  
“I won’t let you get hurt. Us omegas have to look after each other.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly include some bonding time with every chapter and there will be more action as the story goes on.


	4. Head over feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two plates of food were forgotten on the grass as the two boys stayed silent, Felix watching the sky and Hyunjin watching the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been neglecting this story but I had some problems with getting motivated to write it, but I am back again.

The freckled omega woke up to arms wrapped around his waist and another body snuggling into him. He could already recognise the familiar scents of Jisung and Jeongin, the two boys have been spending their nights with him.

 

It had been the fourth night he had spent in the house, surrounded by wolves he still was very cautious of, too afraid to let any of the alphas come too close to him for a longer period of time. 

 

He had flinched away when Changbin as much as breathed the same air as him. And he almost decked Chan in the neck when the alpha had snuck up behind him and asked him how he was feeling just yesterday. 

 

Felix felt a little bit calmer around Woojin compared to the other two alphas, but even if the oldest male of the pack was nothing but loving and warm to him, the boy still avoided looking him into his eyes for longer than a few seconds. 

 

Jeongin snuggled up into his side, pressing a cold nose into his neck, making Felix let out a soft giggle as he could feel Jisung trying to turn around but with his arms still wrapped around the omega, the beta simply tugged the other closer, making Jeongin whine as he lost Felix’s warmth.

 

The older omega wiggled around as he tried to get out of the hold the two had on him, making Jisung growl at him sleepily. 

 

“Felix no. You are so warm, just stay in the bed.” The freckled boy simply shook his head at that, not used to sleeping for longer than three hours. 

 

He wasn’t about the tell them he has been awake since three in the morning and was itching to do something, anything, to move around and let his body stretch out. His muscles still ached terribly, especially his thighs, but it was better than when he had to be on the run constantly. 

 

He fought with Jisung’s grabby hands as Jeongin simply laughed at the two of them, watching his two hyungs in amusement. 

 

“I just want to go to the bathroom, cuddle with Jeongin.” The maknae of the pack pouted in protest, feeling a tiny bit rejected when Felix still wouldn’t call him by his nickname. But the young omega had always been known to be extremely stubborn. 

 

Jisung let the other go reluctantly, groaning as Felix slipped out of his grasp, but after a few seconds he let out a satisfied sigh as Jeongin pressed himself into his side. 

 

The freckled boy slipped out of the room, the pants he was wearing a little bit too long for him, forcing him to roll up the pant legs a few inches. And the t shirt he had slept in smelt a lot like smoking firewood mixed up with a hint of pines and nostalgia. 

 

It was clear that he had been wearing clothes that belonged either to a Beta or an alpha. Omega’s smelt a lot sweeter usually, their scent attracting potential stronger mates like bees to honey. 

 

He made his way out of the room, stopping every few steps to listen to everything happening around him. 

 

He could hear soft murmuring coming from a room on the far left and he let a soft smile slip on his features. The pack dynamics were a little bit weird to the boy. He noticed that they didn’t treat their omega as something lesser than them. They dotted on him more than anyone he had ever seen do to anyone else. 

 

During the past days he had seen Jeongin get away with more things than anyone else during his entire life. 

 

“Oh, good morning Lixie.” The freckled omega jumped into air from fright, heart slamming against his chest painfully as he tried to catch his breathing. The beta standing next to him with a sheepish grin plastered all over his features. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.” The pretty beta kept on grinning down at him, Felix feeling his cheeks burning and dusting over with a pretty rose. 

 

“Did you eat anything yet?” 

 

“I, um, just woke up?” The beta nodded his head in understanding, his left arm draped over the omega’s shoulder, making the younger boy flinch away unconsciously. His skin burned and he could hear blood rushing through his veins. 

 

Hyunjin smiled at the other softly, raising his hands up in front of him to show the other that he really didn’t mean any harm towards the other. 

 

“Okay, how about we go and eat something then?” The freckled boy coughed as he mumbled out a gentle yes please, his omega screaming at him to be polite because maybe then the other wolves won’t turn out to be like the other alphas. 

 

They had been feeding him three times a day, making sure that he drank enough water and Felix hasn’t felt this pampered in years. Was this how it felt to actually be in a normally functioning pack? Because it seemed like they all loved each other. 

 

Hyunjin patted the counter for the other as he turned to look through the fridge and cupboards for anything easy for the other to eat. Felix simply stared at the surface of the furniture, his legs still aching too much for him to do anything else but walking. 

 

“What’s wrong Lixie?” The boy cringed at the nickname, still not being able to figure out why they were adamant on calling him all of those cute nicknames. He could barely remember their names and he felt guilty when he called Changbin as Chan by accident a few times. 

 

“My legs just hurt a lot.” Hyunjin chuckled at that as he looked at the other, the younger boy’s cheeks burning in embarrassment. He didn’t really want to let the others know just how weak he actually was. It was already embarrassing that they had basically taken him in, they didn’t need to baby him too. 

 

The tall beta turned to his side, tilting his head as he tried to look as unntreathening towards the other as he could. 

 

He stretched his arms wide open as he stepped closer, keeping a few feet in between them. 

 

“Can I?” The omega’s brows furrowed he looked at the other’s movements, scanned his face as his brains swam in confusion. 

 

“What?” Hyunjin let out another laugh as he stepped a little bit closer, Felix fighting against his instincts to run away from the other, to run out of the kitchen and anywhere else. 

 

“Can I help you sit? I swear I won’t do anything else.” The omega’s eyes widened almost comically, head jerking backwards as he stared at those long arms. 

 

“I could just keep on standing.” 

 

“Yeah, how about no?” Hyunjin placed his hands against the other’s waist softly, rubbing over the t shirt covered flesh gently with his thumbs before he lifted the boy up, making him gasp out in surprise. 

 

Felix’s fingers clung onto the beta’s shoulders, gripping onto the material of the sweater as he was placed onto the counter, body frozen over as Hyunjin patted his head and cooed at how adorable he was when he was surprised. 

 

Hyunjin cut up some vegetables as he hummed under his nose, mixing them up into a simple salad as he took some of the fried rice Woojin has left from dinner. 

 

The freckled omega watched the other as he basically danced all over the kitchen, humming a melody he swore he had heard somewhere before. 

 

A plate was placed in his hands, half full with mixed fried rice with a portion of the salad. Felix’s eyes caught onto the bright daylight seeping through the seemingly tightly shut blinds. His eyes wandered all over the curtains, teeth worrying the bottom of his lip. 

 

The beta followed the other’s gaze, smiling widely when he saw what the other was looking at. 

 

“Want to go and eat outside?” The boy snapped his head to the side to look at the other with surprise written all over his features. 

 

“We can?” 

 

“Of course, let’s go Lixie.” He still flinched at the hands that helped him down from the counter, gripping onto his plate tightly as he slowly trailed after the slightly older male. 

 

Hyunjin glanced back to make sure that the other was following him, going down the stairs and down the hallway until it led them to the last door. 

 

Felix could recognise the doors as the ones Jisung told him lead out through the back. Hyunjin cracked them open and Felix gasped in wonder and surprise. With shaky legs, he stepped out after Hyunjin, fingers gripping onto the plate tightly. 

 

“When was the last time you actually saw nature?” Felix let out a soft sigh as he glanced all around them, trees and grass surrounding them with flowers growing here and there. He had been so used to the cracked cement and tall buildings of the city that he had forgotten how good it felt to actually breathe in the scent of grass and flowers, to hear the tree leaves rustling in the soft wind. 

 

“Way too long.” 

 

Hyunjin tugged the other after him, Felix letting out a loud yelp as he was tugged down to sit on the lush green grass. He could feel sun kissing all over the skin of his face, lips pulling up into a bright smile. 

 

The beta let out a soft gasp as he watched him, mesmerised by how relaxed the other looked while surrounded by nature. 

 

The two plates of food were forgotten on the grass as the two boys stayed silent, Felix watching the sky and Hyunjin watching the other. 

 

“Has the sun always been this bright?” 

 

Hyunjin could only giggle at that, eyes crinkling up cutely. 

 

“It’s shining brightly for just you now Lixie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some low quality Hyunlix bonding because I am a hoe for them really.


	5. Sugar, we’re going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not everything was perfect, and Felix had a long way to go, but he was willing to try and work everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, ya girl’s back after months of radio silence, if anyone’s still gonna read this, yo, sorry for the no editing part and hope you’ll still enjoy this.

The omega could feel eyes on him again as he sat by the table in the kitchen. They were all having dinner together, a concept that Felix was still kind of weirded out about. But maybe this came with a pack, something that the boy hadn’t ever experienced apart from having his biological family before the world fell apart. 

 

He was staring down at the plate in front of him, vegetables and some salmon on it, almost mocking him. And Felix was too afraid to take one more bite as he could feel his stomach turning already. 

 

Woojin and Seungmin have been trying to get him to eat more, and for the most part it worked, but Felix still couldn’t finish the whole plate no matter how hungry he was. He had been so used to eating a few crackers for every meal that this seemed over the top and unnecessary for him. 

 

Jeongin and Jisung were flanking his sides, the freckled omega feeling sort of comfortable around the two of them. He saw how the other wolves tried and tried again to get closer to him, to get him comfortable around them, but Felix would still jump every time they got a little bit too close to him, especially the alphas. 

 

He had tried to get used to Seungmin and Hyunjin as best as he could, still feeling threatened around betas, Jisung being the only exception, but he would sometimes manage to not flinch away when they were around him.

 

It has only been a bit more than a week of him staying with the pack, and he knew that a miracle was not going to happen out of nowhere. But every morning when he woke up with Jisung and Jeongin flanking his side, he still wished that he would manage to push through his fears.

 

“Lixie? Are you okay?” The omega still flinched at the nickname, not having courage to look at Hyunjin, knowing that the beta wanted nothing more but to know if he was fine, but Felix could still feel his body shuddering in anxiety. 

 

He could feel his arm being nudged and he tilted his head to the side, looking at Jisung briefly, the cute beta motioning for him to eat at least a little bit more, worrying that the omega was not eating enough to get to perfect health. 

 

“I, I’m full.” A growl fallowed that, making the omega let out a hiss back out of instinct, his fight instincts rising up. He could hear Jisung letting out a warning growl back at the other wolf, backing Felix up unconsciously. 

 

“Back down Chan.” The mentioned alpha let out another growl, but this time it came a little bit more on the weaker side, almost like Chan was mad at himself more than at anyone else. Felix tilted his head at that in confusion, but still too afraid to face anyone else but the boys by his sides. 

 

“It’s okay Lixie, you don’t have to eat more if you don’t want to.” Sweet Hyunjin only wanted to reassure him, but the nickname still made him flinch. He could hear the beta whine a little bit as he saw his reaction, making Felix’s stomach fill up with heavy guilt and he ducked his head down to avoid looking at anyone. 

 

He could hear Jeongin’s stomach growling even when he just finished eating and he pushed his half finished plate to the younger omega, Woojin letting out a defeated sigh. 

 

“As long as you feel full then I’ll be happy.” Felix tried to crack a small smile at that, hearing someone coo and he was pretty sure that it was Seungmin. The pretty beta always tried to make him feel at home and even if he was still a bit afraid of him, he appreciated the effort so much. 

 

The muscles of his thighs still ached terribly even if more than a week had passed of him not having to constantly be on the run. It helped that Jisung appointed himself as his personal pair of legs, carrying him everywhere he wanted to go in the house.

 

With a heavy sigh, Felix let himself be pulled up by Jeongin, thanking Woojin for the meal shyly and following out of the kitchen with him. It had become kind of like a ritual for him and Jeongin to spend their evenings together. They would usually go sit on the grass and just talk or sit in silence. Sometimes Jisung or Hyunjin would join them. Sometimes they would join Seungmin in looking through the old books in the house. 

 

But this time Jeongin led him to the room he has been staying in, a fox like grin marring his features as he made him sit on the bed, making sure that he was comfortable enough and cuddled up into a worn out but still warm blanket. 

 

“Felix hyung?” The omega hummed at that, tilted his head up a bit to look at the other who was standing by the bed. 

 

“You’ve been spending all of your time with Jisung and me.” Felix’s eyebrows furrowed at that, lips pulling up into a straight line. His chest tightened uncomfortably at the feeling of being too much, of bothering the two boys about everything. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was a problem.” The dimpled omega’s eyes widened at that, shaking his head in disbelief. That was definitely not what he had wanted to say. The omega was still jumpy no matter how soft they were with him, but Jeongin couldn’t really blame him too. He had heard stories about how some other packs treated their omegas. And apparently it was even worse for stray omegas. 

 

“No no. Hyung no. I mean to say that you should try to get to know the others too, they really want to spend time with you.” 

 

“They do?” Jeongin smiled at that widely, nodding his head enthusiastically as he ruffled Felix’s hair, making him whine back.

 

“Yeah! Changbin and Hyunjin hyungs keep on saying how they want to just coddle you, Seungminie said he wants to also cuddle with you like Jisung and I can and Woojin hyung just wants to feed you until you are full and happy.” The freckled omega looked at the other for a few seconds, one thought lingering in his head.

 

“What about Chan?” Jeongin cackled at that loudly, shaking his head in good nature and he leaned down to whisper to the other.

 

“Chan hyung’s the worst. He growls whenever you as much as look uncomfortable and he’s been lingering by your room because he wants to talk to you so badly but he’s also a stupid alpha and thinks that you are afraid he’ll hurt you.” Felix didn’t say anything as he looked at Jeongin, not telling him that that was in fact one of the reasons why he kept on staying away. 

 

“In fact! You should talk to Chan hyung right now!” Jeongin gave him a mischievous grin as he winked at him and crossed the room to throw the doors open, a guilty looking curly haired alpha standing in front of them. 

 

The playful omega pushed the other into the room and closed the doors after himself, leaving the two wolves alone, Chan staring at Felix, not knowing what to do, and the omega looking down at the sheets shyly. 

 

His heart was in his throat as his nose was filled up with Alpha pheromones. 

 

“Can I sit on the bed? Or should I sit on the ground?” Felix stayed silent for a moment or two, contemplating the question. Then he scooted back to have his back pressed to the wall by the bed and motioned for the other to sit down. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Don’t thank me? This is your house and your pack?” Chan sat down at the end of the bed, making sure to keep distance between them, easily sensing the still lingering fear from the small omega. 

 

“I just want to make sure you are comfortable, we all want that.” Felix could feel his stomach turning at that, not having had anyone taking care of him for almost a year before this. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chan nodded his head at that, deep and pretty dimples on show as his eyes watched the freckled omega with adoration. 

 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you so nice? Why did you take me in without any second thoughts?” Felix could see the alpha thinking over his questions and how to answer him, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gulped loudly and parted his lips. 

 

“I couldn’t just leave you there in the shop, neither could Changbin and Jisung. You looked so scared yet still so eager to fight for your life that I couldn’t do anything else but to take you with us. I know it has been hard for you as a stray omega, I could see a fifteen year old Seungmin in you that moment. He was so frightened and exhausted yet determined to fight Hyunjin off when we first met him, just like you.” Felix took the explanation in, his eyes clouding over as he thought about Seungmin having to live like he had. Even for a beta living like that would have been hell. 

 

“And now you are here, in our home, and you already have Jeongin and Jisung wrapped all around your little finger. We want you to stay, we want to get to know you too and for you to get to know us well.” The freckled omega cracked a small smile at that, his stomach filling up with warmth at the thought of the two wolves. 

 

“Now, can I ask you a question?” Felix let out a soft okay as he turned to fully face the alpha, placing his chin on his bent knees and watching the other with curious yet still guarded eyes. 

 

“Why are you so afraid of Changbin and me, but not Woojin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be continuing this story, just like I will with the others, I’ve just been having a very hard time and now that I’ve semi dealt with everything I’m back.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me make Felix into the typical omega at some point? But the idea is to make him feisty and able to stand up for himself later on, at least when he gets back his strength.


End file.
